Just 'till the Rain Lets Up
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: A rainy, grey and drab Monday morning of a certain girl turns around when a soaking, defective blonde and blue eyed angel comes upon her sanctuary and destroys her normally mundane part time job. How can she handle a walking, talking and beautiful disaster coming her way? Do read and review! Happy New Year everyone!


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own POT nor it's characters._

**Just 'till the Rain Let's Up**

_By: autumn's fairy thyme 14_

*A*

The rain is heavily pouring again and it was a dark and bleary Monday morning. With nothing but the muted sounds of the mewling cats and thunder rumbles. I quietly watch the water droplets slide down the window pane as it slowly accumulates volume and race to the bottom of the ledge. I breathe on the glass and waited for it to form a moist. Languorously, I wrote "I'm bored" in script and swiped it afterwards, pissed off at my ugly handwriting. I swivelled my chair to face the old worn out table and leaned back unto my chair. Gazing at the calendar I counted, "1 month more till classes start."

I stood up and approached the big cages of steel and metal wires. Crouching down, the kittens and big cats approached me as they meowed and mewled in different tones and pitches. Others loud, scratchy, cute, soft, girly and some scary, I opened the lock and entered. I needed to clean up their litter box. It was my part time job, summer job, hobby, advocacy, something to pass the time, or anything that I suppose that can help me through the summer without committing suicide at home. I'd rather have the company of the cats than of people at home. The sight of furry creatures always keeps me soft and warm. Makes me feel strong, seeing them makes me feel I am their protector... I pull out a sack of sand and replenished the litter with it. I closed the cage once again and pulled off my gloves. As I trudged back to the front desk, a young man with shiny blonde hair and blue eyes brightened up the room though his mouth was angrily pressed into a thin line and he was drenched to the bone.

Hurriedly, I ran up to him and assumed my earlier position. "Can I help you with anything, sir?" I asked as I continued staring at his unique beauty, in a way his face was very accommodating. He was very handsome his pale complexion was further enlightened by his other attributes.

"What is this place? Smells like shit and other disgusting stuff I wouldn't rather want to know." His face scrunched up like he was hit in the gut by a sickening punch.

"Well this is a cat shelter so it's bound to smell like shit." I replied sarcastically, my blood's temperature rising. It seems there's more to him than just good looks, his ugly attitude balances it off. "If you have no business whatsoever here I suggest you leave."

He raises an elegant eyebrow at me and leans dangerously close to my pale face. His wet blonde hair is dripping water droplets unto my chest and table. I could feel his breath fanning my chapped lips and it made blood rush to my cheeks. Closing his ice blue eyes, he withdraws and sighs as he runs a swift hand into his golden hair. He walks into my so called office and pulls a chair beside me. I hear a soft murmur, "Just 'til the rain let's up."

"Whatever." I irritatingly replied as I flicked the water droplets off my blouse. Then slowly tried to calm down my racing heart by taking deep breaths...

"If I were you, I wouldn't even dare do that... Seriously..." The unwanted blonde guest spoke up once again in his high strung voice.

I glared at him and continued meditating. It was far too exhausting to effort on getting angry at someone but he makes it so that anyone would easily get annoyed with him. Hate at first greeting would be an appropriate quote for this day.

"You should really stop taking deep breaths because I would not lift a finger to help you if worse comes to worst." He shook his head knowingly as if saying "You should listen to me for I am always right."

Once again my temper is rising to the heavens. I couldn't understand one bit of what he was trying to say. I am stressing again and I am pretty sure that if this continues all of my precious hair will all fall off the next time I take a bath. "This is so frustrating." I breathe out.

"I know what you mean." He closed his eyes and ducked his head on my table, seeming to have calmed down or the heavens have received my notice of complaint about the defective angel being delivered to me.

The rain seemed to be pouring its heart out as the intensity of the rain fell harder. People outside resorted to running through the rain than to wait for the sun to show up. It seemed even the sun was getting tired of being sunny all the time. Life is full of unexpected drama, such as this one. I guess I have to run through this moment as well to reach my beautiful rainy sunny day. "Hey, I can lend you an umbrella if you really want to get out of this place." I stood up and walk towards the locker where my transparent umbrella was stored.

"Don't bother, I'll wait until the rain let's up. I don't want my shoes to be soaked. They're too expensive to be drenched in the rain." He arrogantly replied as he raised his head up and rummaged in his duffel bag. He pulled out an Ipad and started playing game which looked like a tennis game.

I, once again, was defeated by his mean aura. I was reaching out to him out of the goodness of my heart and he once again turned me down face flat on the floor mocking me with his expensive shoes and the all too mainstream Ipad which every kid in school has... except me... I simply don't like mainstream. Or more like I don't do mainstream that is why I am spending my vacation stuck in a shelter filled with fluffy and scruffy cats instead of going to the pool with friends or hanging out with them in a nearby mall.

"Suit yourself." Returning to my work table, I grabbed my music player and turned it on. The rain hitting the windows and the roof was lulling the cats to sleep. I pulled out my trusty black pen and my word search booklet and started to entertain myself to pass the next 6 hours which will then be closing time.

The defective angel then decided that I was far more interesting to watch than play his boring game that he started helping me out in finding my words. "There's drug store going diagonally backwards, and here's German shepherd. You're slow in finding words. I don't even get why you're playing." I looked at him sideways and frowned at him.

"I'm the one playing here you know so don't crash my style. I want to find the words alphabetically." I harrumphed at him and covered my word search book with my arms denying him of the pleasure to find more words.

"Let's have a match then! Whoever finishes a puzzle fastest gets to decide the rules on how you will play!" The distracting blonde guy whom I recognize is actually a foreigner decided on his own rules. He pulled me away with a firm grip on my upper arm and grabbed my pen and book. He seemed to have taken a liking to my game rather than his forgotten Ipad on top of my desk.

"Fine, since you really seem to be hooked on finding words, you play, I will just watch. I'll see if you really are good in this game." I challenged him and surely enough his pride stood up for him. He finished one puzzle under five minutes and has almost 20 words.

"So you're actually signing your name on each page you finish, huh? I guess I'll sign my name too. I am pretty famous." The prideful blonde quickly scribbled his name on the page with the big 'K' and 'S' letters in a beautiful penmanship.

"You're handwriting is pretty. You could be a class secretary at school." I commented as I ogled at his curvy and slender letters, my chin resting on my palm as my eyes followed his slender and seemingly rough hands.

"As if I want to become the class secretary... You notice dumb things about me. Maybe you should focus on my face and not on my handwriting. No way am I going to be satisfied with being the class secretary, I'm more suited to be the president, with my good looks and 'pretty' handwriting, don't cha think?" He continued playing and flashed a mega-watt smile that somehow knocked the wind out of my lungs. Am I actually slowly getting attracted to this wolf-hiding-in-a-handsome-angelic-sheep costume?

"I suppose anyone with that kind of competitiveness like yours will win the classroom election and nobody will try to disagree." I sighed and looked over his shoulder and then at the window. It was still dark outside, no sunshine found even a tiny bit ray of hope from Mr. Sun.

"You finally acknowledge my good looks, boring girl!" He quickly dropped his pen and laughed evilly as if he recruited another pawn in his harem.

"I only said that because I'd rather agree than disagree with you. I hate using up my energy with hard as diamond headed people, mainly you. And for your information, if you didn't understand that it means I still don't see you as a prince charming or anything close to a handsome guy who is worth my time and praise." I snorted and leaned back to my chair. He playfully kicked my chair trying to off balance me. I got a bit shocked but he got a hold of my chair before he couldn't pull me back. My eyes widened and a small scream emitted from my lips. My hands were gripped tightly against his white shirt. A metallic glint reflected in his ice blue eyes and a devious smirk in his thinned lips, my own eyes portraying my I-hate-you-to-the-ends-of-the-world look.

A staring contest started between me and my defective angel. I didn't noticed that his face was slowly moving closer to mine. When his own beautifully sculpted face was a hair width's away, heat bloomed and suffused my cheeks betraying my angry look into a shy one earning me a pretty smile from the perverted and annoyingly cute hard headed blonde.

"Ha!" He pointed at me and laughed eagerly at my embarrassment. "You're a hypocrite, get affected by my looks."

"As if, that was a red card! Your face was just too close for comfort! Stop coloring our drab atmosphere with pink romantic aura! If you want, you can seduce those cats there with your pheromones! They'd love to rub their fluffy body against you and claw your sickly blue eyes out and color your pale face with your red scratches!" I sharply turned my still red face away from his and ducked my head into my arms, effectively covering my face.

I caught a glimpse of him scratching his head and sighing as the minutes passed by with me ignoring him. Until he started poking me and writing on my arm with my pen just to catch my attention. Finally he threw the pen at my arm and shouted. "Hey! Could you stop acting as if I sexually harassed you! It's giving me unsettling feelings and I shouldn't feel that way!"

"It's called guilt, you idiot!" I raised my head and saw that the rain had stopped a few minutes ago. "It stopped raining." I stated and he simply agreed with me as he continued to write and draw cat scribbles on my arm.

"Aren't you going?" I asked and he blinked up to look at me as if he just hatched another idea to torment me.

"Nah. Say, I think, this shelter needs a handsome part-timer to brighten things up." It was my turn to blink at him dumb-foundedly.

"Nope, this shelter is pretty happy and satisfied with its current bubbly and beautiful part-timer."

"I can argue with you all day long with that conclusion." A knowing smile erupted from his handsome face and I just knew he had decided to stay.

"Fine, if you find the need to justify your intelligence with me." I looked at his scribbles. It consisted of a drawing of me, him and balloon looking like cats plus the many dots which I interpreted as raindrops from a cotton candy looking cloud. "You suck at drawing."

"I agree on that with you. By the way I'm Kevin Smith." He offered his hand for a handshake.

"I'm sorry it's not my nature to get picked up by defective angels in my part time job. Try later. Like in 4 hours." I slapped his hand away, playfully.

"The nerve..." He glared heartedly at me and stood up. I looked at him incredulously and expected him to go away but he 'hmphed' and sat back down.

"Fine I'll wait till your shift ends." My eyes bulged and I pinched myself, hard. Maybe this summer wasn't so bad after all. I laughed at him despite the fact that I was blushing all the while. I think I just proved myself that I actually like defective blonde blue eyed angels after all.

*A*

_-the end-_

*A*

**Thyme Notes: **Happy New Year everyone! I can't think of a New Year themed fic that I decided to finish this story since I love fluff and arrogant Kevin!Do read and review everyone! Love lots!


End file.
